Tu regardes trop One Piece quand
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Voyons voir jusqu'à quel point One Piece nous influence! SPÉCIAL "QUEL EST VOTRE PRIME ?" AU CHAPITRE 3 !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Eiichiro Oda.

**Second délire de la journée sur le même type de fic. Apparemment celle de Saint Seiya a plu sauf que je n'avais pas vu les review à cause de ma boîte mail qui n'a pas marché (et qui ne marche toujours pas d'ailleurs). Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais je ne reçois aucun message de Fanfic, c'est pareil chez vous ? O.o'''**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Tu regardes trop One Piece quand…

-Tu rêves de devenir le roi des pirates, le meilleur sabreur du monde ou autre.

-Tu connais tous les génériques par cœur.

-Tu prie tout le temps avant de manger un fruit dans l'espoir de manger un fruit du démon.

- Tu essayes d'imiter un fruit du démon, Zoan et Logia compris (donc ceux d'Ace et de Marco sont valables).

-Tu tentes de convaincre ton ami que tu as un fruit du démon et que tu es prêt à le lui donner alors que c'est juste un pamplemousse avec un peu de peinture.

-Tu te mets à fumer car c'est cool.

-Tu fais un pari impossible à gagner avec une amie juste pour avoir sa photo avec trois sabres dont un dans la bouche.

-Tu te mets à aimer ton chapeau de pailles sous le regard blasé de tes parents.

-Tu hurles sur ta mère quand ta faim.

-Tu considères que les personnes de plus de 1m95 sont des lieutenants de la marine.

-Tu cries quand tu passes devant la capitainerie d'un port car tu es persuadé que des marines y sont planqués.

-Tu espère voir le Merry, le Sunny ou un autre bateau passer devant toi.

-Tu stresses quand on dit le mot chirurgien.

-Tu trouves que le tueur de Vendredi 13 ne vaut rien fasse à Killer.

-Tu te bats avec ton meilleur ami car ce dernier dit que Sanji est nul alors que toi tu penses que c'est Zoro le nul.

-Tu penses qu'en devenant assassin tu pourras devenir un animal avec une tête carrée.

-Tu traites Akainu de tous les noms.

-Tu exploses ta TV à chaque fois que Ace meurt.

-Tu apparentes certains personnages de Thriller Bark à l'Etrange Noel de Mr Jack.

-Tu te récoltes une mauvaise note en maths car tu as mis berry au lieu d'euro sur ta copie.

-Tu penses qu'être pirate c'est marrant.

-Tu tentes d'adopter un pigeon.

-Tu dis à tes parents que tu vas disparaître pendant deux ans pour devenir plus fort.

-Tu commence à demander de l'argent à tout le monde en échange de service.

-Tu cherche le One Piece.

-Tu as le même vernis que Kidd et que t'en es super fière.

-Tu passes ton temps à crier sur ton ours polaire en peluche pour qu'il s'excuse.

-Tu tentes de créer une clé de chez toi avec de la cire car t'a oublié la tienne.

-Tu essayes de dégommer quelqu'un avec un Gomu Gomu No Muchi mais seule ta tong l'atteint vu qu'elle part avec le coup.

-Tu prends l'habitude de mettre des coups de pieds à ce qui t'énervent.

-Tu fais semblant de te noyer pour que quelqu'un te sauve et tu le remercie en lui disant que c'est à cause de ton fruit du démon. Si la personne connaît One Piece elle va rire, si non elle vous lâche et vous coulez vraiment.

-Tu bois du cola tout le temps.

-Tu as déjà essayé de faire la technique de Kumadori pour voir si t'aller être plus léger sur la balance.

-T'as hurlé « HOME RUN ! » quand Luffy a éclaté le dragon céleste d'un magnifique coup de poing.

-Tu essaye d'être ami avec un renne.

-Tu ne vois plus les girafes de la même manière, maintenant tu les respectes et tu les crains.

-T'imagines Jabura à la place du méchant loup dans les trois petits cochons.

-T'as inventé plus de 100 fruits du démon qui n'existaient pas.

-Tu hurles et tu souris tout le temps comme un niaiseux.

-T'as sacrifié un film vachement important à tes parents rien que pour voir le combat Magellan vs Luffy.

-T'es choqué d'apprendre que t'as le même rire que Perona, tu pars déprimé.

-T'as peur qu'un pervers invisible te matte quand t'es sous la douche.

-Tu penses que Pinocchio a postulé pour faire Ussop.

-Tu cris « YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » ! au milieu de tes potes justes parce que tu es à la scène où Sanji se réveille et manque de peu d'embrasser Zoro.

-Tu trouves que Francky est encore plus moche au bout des deux ans.

-Tu espères voir le Baratie en mer et une fois rentré au port, tu tombes sur un resto portant le même nom et tu implores tes parents d'y aller sous prétexte qu'un beau blond va vous servir.

-Tu penses que Fort Boyard et l'Impel Down de notre monde.

-Tu donnes instinctivement le nom d'un personnage à des personnes de ton entourage.

-Tu te mets à aimer les algues.

-Tu n'as pas commencé à suivre One Piece dès le premier épisode.

-Tu te coupes les sourcils pour avoir les mêmes que Sanji.

-Tu te rends compte que tu ressembles à un personnage même s'il n'est pas de ton sexe.

-T'essayes de tuer quelqu'un avec de la musique.

-T'es déjà allée dans le café de ton village habillée comme Nami.

-Tu penses que Shanks a besoin d'un psy.

-Tu commence à te demander si t'es obligé de te mutiler d'un membre pour sauver quelqu'un.

-Tu te mets à t'endormir pendant que tu manges.

-Tu penses qu'en fixant quelqu'un intensément ou en te mettant à hurlant tu pourras gagner la soumission des personnes t'entourant.

-T'as déjà mis les génériques à fond dans ton quartier et que tu as crié les paroles des génériques 5 et 12, le tout sans voir la police débarquer car tout le monde sait que One Piece c'est sacré et qu'il ne faut donc pas couper un générique quand il a débuté.

-Tu as reconstitué l'arme de Gin et que tu t'en sers !

-Tu t'es déjà inviter chez quelqu'un pour manger.

-Tu penses que Prison Break est nul par rapport à l'intrusion d'Impel Down.

-Tu toques chez tout le monde et que tu demandes gentiment à la personne qui t'ouvre, même si c'est une mémé, si elle veut rejoindre ton équipage.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**C'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! Je ferai une suite si j'ai des idées. **

**J'espère que cela vous a plu même si je trouve que cette fic est peut-être moins drôle que la version Saint Seiya. N'hésiter à jeter des tomates moisies si vous n'avez pas aimé, je fournis la cagette =D.**

**Review svp ? =3**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : tout le monde est à Eiichiro Oda, notre maitre vénéré à tous. Nous lui devons tout (sauf la mort d'Ace dont on se serait passé).

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver des idées surtout quand on ne connaît pas des masses le manga ^^'' mais je me rattrape ! =D.**

**ShaunyBlackSheep : Ahhhh non je ne voulais pas t'envoyer en cure xD !**

**Roblochon : (ce fromage dominera le monde ! =D…ok je sors xD) Content que ça t'es plus, je note ton anecdote qui m'a bien fais rire. J'avais jamais fais attention à ça quand je prend le métro parisien (je suis pas parisienne au passage mais j'y suis déjà allée). **

**MogowKo : En plus ça fais pas longtemps que je le porte xD je crois que c'est surtout depuis son apparition (je bénis ma mère d'avoir un verni similaire). Non c'est la réalité ! Je t'explique, j'ia commencé au Baratie puis quand j'ai vu que Ace apparaissait à Alabasta, j'ai tout sauté jusque là et quand j'ai regardé MCM, ils en étaient au CP9. Donc depuis je suis à partir d'ici XD mais bon comme je suis entrain de faire une fic qui reprend tous les épisodes sous forme de crossover, je suis bien obligée de tout regarder. Oui je suis une adepte du coup de pied avec la petite touche de Sanji : les mains dans les poches =D !**

**Guest : Félicitation tu es un(e) vrai(e) OnePieceGaga ! =D**

**Miramiru : Attends, laisse-moi le temps d'arriver xD !**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Tu regardes trop One Piece quand…

-Tu trouves que les fantasmes d'Hancock sont exagérés.

-Tu donnes à manger à un terroriste affamé parce que t'as rien d'autre à faire.

-Tu as encore des peluches malgré le fait que tu sois ado.

-Tu te balades avec une Bible dans les mains.

-Tu hurles que tu ne mangeras pas Gecko Moria quand ta mère t'oblige à manger du poireau.

-Tu as une mèche de cheveux qui te cache un œil.

-Tu te mets soudainement à aimer la barbe à papa.

-Tu passes ton temps à t'écrire « DEATH » sur les phalanges.

-Tu te balades avec un bandana pour effrayer les gens dans la rue.

-Tu cries « THUNDER BALL TEMPO » en tenant un balai lorsque ta mère te demande de le passer.

-T'as pleuré de joie quand Luffy et Ace se battent, à Marineford, dans les flammes de ce dernier car tu penses qu'il est sauvé mais aussi car, à ce moment là, il est juste trop beau.

-Tu rêves de bosser au CP9.

-Tu jalouses le fruit de Marco.

-T'as l'impression de voir Ace partout quand t'es à la plage, plus précisément chez les surfeurs.

-T'as déjà dis Bueno au lieu de Blueno.

-Tu penses qu'en mangeant 3 dragibus jaunes tu vas devenir un démon géant dépourvu de volonté.

-Tu essayes de sauter sur des bulles de savons pour t'élever dans le ciel.

-Tu as refais tout l'univers du manga sur Minecraft.

-Tu trouves que Pirate des Caraïbes ne respecte pas du tout l'esprit de la piraterie.

-Tu dresses une liste de toutes tes gaffes afin de connaître ta prime et espérer être l'un des meilleurs Supernovae.

-Tu t'aperçois que tu regroupes la connerie de Luffy, le calme de Law, la paresse de Zoro, le mal d'amour de Sanji, la troullardise d'Ussop, la sensibilité de Chopper, l'avarice de Nami et le sadisme de Kidd.

-Tu te demandes comment Zoro et Mihawk ont fais pour supporter Perona et ses débiles de fantômes dépressif pendant 2 ans.

-Tu trouves qu'Hancock et Kalifa sont moches alors qu'elles se vantent d'être belles.

-T'as cru que Magellan était un épouvantail ou une pignada géante recouverte de moisis toxique.

-Tu trouves que le nez d'Ussop a une forme douteuse.

-Tu espère que Luffy tuera Akainu dans d'atroce souffrance.

-Tu as pensé qu'Aokiji était un hippie fumeur de hash.

-Tu menaces tes parents de tout casser quand ils te demandent de te doucher sous prétexte de perdre ta force.

-Tu te sens faible lorsque tu visites une grotte en granit située à proximité de la mer.

-Tu gueules « ALL BLUE ! » quand tu vois un banc de sardines.

-Tu t'es collé deux branches sur la casquette.

-Tu crois que la volonté du D te poursuit partout dans notre monde.

-Tu dis à tes parents que tu es en retard car tu t'es fais vendre aux enchères.

-Tu demande à ta directrice d'instaurer l'apprentissage des Ponéglyfes.

-Tu cris sur ton prof d'histoire en affirmant que l'on nous cache la vérité sur les 100 ans qui nous ont précédé.

-Tes parents te coupent tous les accès à One Piece car si tu continue à le regarder, tu vas finir interné.

-Tu te sens intelligent d'avoir eu un 0 en math car tu sais pertinemment que Zoro, Luffy et Ace aurait eu cette note.

-T'as déjà mangé les 5 assiettes de tes potes + la tienne à la cantine alors que la bouffe et dégueulasse, pour ensuite aller te plaindre que t'as encore la dalle (NDA : j'ai honte de le dire mais…true story for me XD).

-Tu réponds sans gêne à ton voisin que tu écris un ZoSan et un AceLu méga hard qui frise le sado-masochisme quand celui-ci te demandes ce que tu fais.

-Tu as déjà fais 80% des choses cités depuis.

-T'as supplié ta mère de t'acheter un pantalon léopard en sachant pertinemment que tu ne le mettras jamais.

-Tu as cru que Marco avait un fruit Paopou en guise de cheveux.

-Tu rajoute l'appellation « ya » aux prénoms des autres.

-Tu regardes le ciel dans l'espoir de voir Skypéia.

-Ta mère connaît tous les génériques à force de les entendre.

-Tu débarques en Ace à une Japan Expo, sauf que tu es une fille et que tu dois donc arborer un soutien-gorge noir en bonus et que tu te fais poursuivre par Pedobear.

-Tu trouves qu'Urouge ressemble à la Troll Face « problem ? » ou à la « Vache qui rit », à vous de voir.

-Tu vas te faire exploser la tête le mardi 28 mai 2013 à 15h30 par ta prof d'économie car tu lui as rendu un travail juste mais avec tous les drapeaux de One Piece dessus en cadeau (je ne remercierai jamais assez mon chez voisin, au passage, d'avoir demandé à la prof de relever ce travail).

-Tu as tous les avis de recherche.

-Tu prends peur lorsque tu reçois ton bulletin car ça y est ! La Marine t'a trouvé !

-Tu refuses de voir un cirque sous prétexte de voir Bagguy.

-Tu as trouvé le faux-raccord à Marineford.

-Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir eu un grand frère comme Ace.

-Tu as ouvert ou plutôt fracassé la porte du cours de maths en hurlant GUM GUM SHOT car elle été bloquée.

-Ta mère rage en te disant que : « non pas question ! On est en plein hiver alors tu lâches ce short, cette chemises et ces tongs ! Par pitié, délaisse aussi ce chapeau »

-Tu te mets à t'attacher à un objet.

-Tu vas dans un cimetière et que tu tentes de réveiller les morts et de voler des ombres de pins.

-Tu menaces de tuer l'auteur de cette fiction car tu fais des choses que tu ne faisais pas avant.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**Voilà ! =DD j'espère que cela vous a plus et je réserve pour cette même fic et dans la journée, une surprise alléchante !**

-Tu dresses une liste de toutes tes gaffes afin de connaître ta prime et espérer être l'un des meilleurs Supernovae.

**Cette phrase vous a fais vous creuser la tête ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Le chapitre 3 est fait pour vous aider car en effet, le troisième chapitre sera réservé à ça ! Une liste de gaffes, à l'école, à la maison et dans la rue afin de connaître votre prime.**

**Review tout le monde ! ça encourage ! =D**


	3. Spécial PRIME!

**Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Eiichiro Oda.**

**CHAPITRE SPECIAL PRIME ! **

**Merci à Axel D Simili : héhéhé j'ai prévenu à la fin du chapitre 2 que je me tenais responsable de votre esprit One Piecé ^^. En effet c'est du vécu mais la réalité est encore plus drôle, seulement c'est long à écrire.**

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

**LISTE DES GAFFES ET LEUR PRIX !**

**Ps : vous pouvez ajouter une action autant de fois que vous vous en souvenez !**

**Scolaire : * réponse valable pour le mois.**

-Oublier un cahier : 1 000 berry à chaque oubli.

-*****Bavarder : 200 berry à chaque fois que tu te fais surprendre.

-Pas faire ton travail : 8 000 berry à chaque fois (ça se compte par matière et par journées, ne mettez pas 8 000 berry pour un exo, regroupez tous les exos d'une même journée et d'une même matière ensemble !)

-Tabasser un élève : 1 500 000 berry s'il le méritait, 1 200 000 berry si c'est le coup de l'émotion (valable si c'est la même personne).

-Envoyer un élève à l'hôpital ou du moins chez un kiné: 4 000 000 de berry

-Faire une bataille de bouffe : 30 000 berry (les frites ne comptent pas bande de sans cœur XD).

-Répondre à un prof : 40 000 berry si c'est gentil, 80 000 berry si c'est verbal.

-Amener ou boire de l'alcool dans le bâtiment : 250 000 berry ou 200 000 berry si vous n'étiez pas au courant de la présence d'alcool dans votre verre.

-Amener une arme : 2 000 000 de berry.

-Se servir d'une arme : 3 000 000 de berry.

-Faire usage de drogue : 1 000 000 de berry.

-Tricher à un devoir : 800 000 berry.

-Tuer un prof : 50 000 000 de berry.

-Brûler l'école : 100 000 000 de berry.

-Aller dire au chef que sa bouffe est dégueux : 20 000 000 de berry et un avis de rechercher avec nez explosé et œil au beurre noir.

-Avoir déjà eu une mannif contre les cours : 4 000 000 de berry.

-Faire un Harlem Shake sans autorisation : 7 000 000 de berry.

-Venir avec une tenue inappropriée : 900 000 de berry.

-Venir en cosplay : 2 000 000 de berry.

-*****Se barrer pendant un cours : 3 500 000 berry.

-Exploser les toilettes : 80 000 000 de berry (parfaitement c'est plus grave que de tuer un prof xD). **Valable cinq mois !**

-Voler le PQ et faire Toiletteman dans la cour : 4 000 000 de berry.

-Balancer de l'acide sur son voisin : 1 000 000 de berry.

-Sniffer des produits chimiques : 100 000 berry (valable autant de fois que vous en avez sniffé dans un même cours).

-*****Faire l'idiot dans le bus : 90 000 berry.

-Te perdre pendant un voyage scolaire : 50 000 berry à chaque fois (on peut être Zoro à plusieurs reprises dans un même voyage).

-*****Faire une fic pendant les cours : 200 000 berry (si tu te fais chopper uniquement).

-Flirter : 600 000 berry.

-Violer un élève : 6 200 000 berry

-Racketter un élève : 2 000 000 de berry.

-Racketter un prof : 1 000 000 de berry.

-Mettre des films pornos à disposition : 7 000 000 de berry.

-Mater les filles ou les mecs dans le vestiaire : 20 000 berry et une tarte en pleine gueule.

-Envoyer sa raquette (ou autre) dans la tête d'un prof ou un élève: 7 000 000 si c'est involontaire, 1 400 000 si c'est volontaire.

-*****Ne pas venir en cours volontairement: 300 000 berry.

-Avoir le portable qui sonne : 90 000 berry.

-Manger le cœur qui était réservé pour la dissection de votre cours d'SVT: 120 000 berry + 80 000 berry si c'est un pari ou bien 90 000 berry si c'est pour le fun ou encore 120 000 berry si c'était à cause de la faim.

-Etre surpris sur Youporn : 2 000 000 de berry.

**Maison : réponse étendues jusqu'au début de l'année uniquement ! (Si tu t'en souviens au-delà c'est que t'es fort xD).**

-Glander au lit : 10 000 berry

-Pas ranger sa chambre : 20 000 berry.

-Faire tes devoirs la veille: 40 000 berry.

-Glander sur Facebook : 10 000 berry.

-Refuser de faire le ménage : 100 000 berry.

-*****Casser un vase de Chine : 150 000 berry.

-*****Laisser la porte du frigo ouverte : 2 000 000 de berry.

-Manger tout le Nutella en deux jours : 600 000 berry.

-Etre surpris à boire de l'alcool : 800 000 berry.

-Monopoliser la TV à tes parents: 200 000 berry.

-Refuser à ta mère de jouer à Assassin's Creed ou à ton père de faire une Wi-fi à Battlefield : 1 100 000 berry.

-Avoir un bulletin à chier : 2 000 000 de berry

-Détruire le bulletin avant qu'ils ne le voient : 3 000 000 de berry

-Cacher le bulletin : 2 500 000 berry

-Foutre le chat dans la machine à laver : 800 000 berry.

-Taper son chien : 800 000 berry.

-Casser le sapin de Noël : 12 000 000 berry.

-Ne pas ouvrir à ses grands-parents : ceci est une bonne action, vous perdez 100 000 berry ! héhéhé =DD.

-Boucher les toilettes : 20 000 000 de berry.

**Rue : **

-Voler la casquette d'un officier : 400 000 berry et une nuit en garde à vue !

-Courir sur un passage piéton : 1 000 berry.

-Passer au feu rouge : 1 000 berry (c'est peu mais vu que tout le monde le fait xD).

-Bousculer une mamie : 20 000 berry et un coup de sac !

-Oublier d'acheter un One Piece : 40 000 berry et honte à vous.

-Voler dans un magasin : 2 000 000 de berry

**BONUS :**

-Tu es yaoiste : 1 000 000 de berry.

-Tu es contre l'homophobie : 2 000 000 de berry.

-Tu as eu le courage d'arriver jusqu'ici : 1 000 000 de berry.

-Tu es entre Luffy et Ace d'âge mental : 5 000 000 de berry.

-Tu as déjà fais une fic One Piece ou tu as un avatar du manga : 5 000 000 de berry.

Et pour finir, comme je suis généreuse et que le but est d'avoir une bonne prime…j'accorde également 40 000 000 de berry à tous les fans de ONE PIECE ! Car vous aussi vous êtes des pirates et vous souhaitez laisser une trace dans ce monde !

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**Voilà maintenant vous savez combien vous valez, j'ai essayé de varier les plaisirs et de mettre un petit bonus car je me suis rendue compte que c'était impossible d'avoir une bonne prime XD.**

**Pour les curieux je suis une Supernovae à 125 937 000 berry =D.**

**Review ? =3**


End file.
